Solangelo
by Solangelo Love XOXO
Summary: This is just a Solangelo drabble I wrote yesterday. Hope you like! Rated T for like 4 swear words.


Nico was sitting in his dully lit cabin, typing furiously on his laptop. He was in the middle of writing an essay for his English class. He was blasting music from his playlist into his earbuds. This list included Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, Pierce the Veil, and various other good bands and songs.

He was bopping his head to the beat of _"Take Over, the Break's Over" _by Fall Out Boy. He smiled triumphantly as he finished the 5th page, now being half way through his torturous assignment.

When he was in the middle of his 6th page, the door to the Hades cabin burst open. The light of the sun stunned Nico. He flinched back, dropping his laptop on the floor to pull the blanket up to shield his eyes from the light.

"Good morning, my little ray of darkness," said the voice of Will Solace.

"It's afternoon, Sunshine, you idiot," the Ghost King replied, uncovering his head as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Same difference," Will replied, walking in and sitting on the foot of Nico's bed.

"Were you born in a barn?" Nico asked, annoyed.

"Huh?"

"You left my cabin door open," the Italian pointed to the door.

"I know. You need the sunlight and refuse to come out, so I brought it in," Will innocently beamed at him.

"I will get some sun later. I need to finish my English essay… OH SHIT!"

"What?"

Will looked confused. Nico bolted up to pick up his computer. He inspected it, thank the Gods nothing was wrong with it.

"When you assaulted me with sunlight I dropped my computer. Luckily nothing broke," Nico explained glaring.

"Sorry, but I needed to see why you haven't left your cabin all day. You missed breakfast and lunch."

"I've been working on this damn essay since about 7 this morning."

"Are you serious? You've been working for 7 hours? Are you almost done?"

"I'm on page 6 ½ out of 10."

"Can't you take a break?"

Nico shook his head as he proceeded to type.

"Not even to eat something?"

"I can't. It's due tomorrow."

"And you just started it today?"

"Procrastination is my strong suit," Nico smiled sheepishly.

"Of course," Will sighed.

He stood up.

"I'll be back," Will announced.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked, looking up from his computer.

"I'm going to grab you something to eat. What do you want?"

"You don't have to. I'm fin-"

"Nico," Will pressed.

"Get me some chicken nuggets," Nico sighed.

"Okay," Will smiled as he walked out, leaving the door open.

Nico, fully concentrated on his paper, managed to finish pages 6 and 7 by the time Will returned with food.

He set the food down by Nico. He closed the laptop and moved it to another bed.

"You can have it back when you've eaten a reasonable amount of food," Will explained.

Nico looked down to see Will had gotten him 10 chick fingers, a giant pile of mashed potatoes, a small side salad, an apple, and a glass of apple juice.

"I asked for some chicken nuggets, not half of the camp's food supply," Nico chuckled lightly, teasing the son of Apollo.

"Haven't had anything today, you need everything I got for you. Now shut up and eat," Will laughed.

Nico dug in. He didn't even realize he was hungry until he started eating. He ate all of the chicken, all of the potatoes, most of the apple, drank the entire glass of juice, and ate ¾ of the salad.

"Feel better?" Will asked, obviously knowing he was right.

"Shut up," Nico lightly laughed, rolling his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

Will took the food tray and gave Nico back his laptop. Nico began typing like a maniac again. Will chuckled at him as he left to return the dishes to the kitchen. This time, Will closed the door.

***2 Hours Later***

Nico stretched as he stood from his bed for the first time in Gods know how many hours. He turned his laptop to face him, making sure to save it 970 times so it would be there tomorrow. He then closed the computer. He got dressed in dark jeans, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, black converse, and a grey zip-up hoodie. He exited the cabin to find Will.

Will saw him first. Will snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Will whispered in his ear.

"William Solace," Nico replied, monotone.

"You're good," Will smiled, moving to stand in front of Nico.

"I finally finished that Gods forsaken essay!" Nico half smiled.

"About time," Will scoffed, smirking. "How long were you working on it?"

"About 9 hours," he shrugged.

"Wow, sat there that long. You need sword training now."

Will gripped Nico's wrist and drug him to the practice arena. The entered and got prepared for the practice battle.

"You sure, Solace?" Nico asked, smirking as he held his sword.

"Like I'm scared," Will teased, chuckling.

Their fight lasted a good hour before they both got too tired to go on.

"Not bad, di Angelo," Will grinned cockily.

"Same to you," Nico smirked.

Will looked at his watch. It's almost dinner time, we better go," he motioned to the door.

The 2 boys walked out and headed to the dining pavilion. Everyone was walking in with them. They got their food, sacrificed some portions to the Gods, and all the normal dinner rituals.

Nico sat at his table and Will sat across from him.

"Shouldn't you be at the Apollo table?" Nico asked confused.

"Maybe, but I don't think you should sit here all by yourself," Will explained.

Nico shrugged as he looked down, trying to hide the blush that was creeping to his cheeks.

They sat and ate. Nico was too shocked to speak. First of all, because Chiron hadn't come over to tell Will to return to the Apollo table because sitting at another table besides your own was against camp rules. Also because Will actually had the nerve to sit over here, despite it being against the camp rules. Plus, he went of his way to make sure Nico- the son of Hades- wasn't alone. Nico would've been less shocked had Jason struck him with lightning.

"Nico?"

"Huh?" Nico asked, jumping slightly was he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight at the camp fire?" Will asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Um… yeah. Sure," Nico smiled, trying not to blush.

"Cool," Will's smile was bigger than Nico thought humanly possible.

Nico couldn't do anything but smiled back at the son of Apollo.

"You should smile more often," Will said out of nowhere.

Nico's smiled dropped as did his head, once again, trying to hide his blush. Gods dang it! Will kept making him blush.

"Sure," Nico replied monotone, lifting his head when his cheeks weren't as red as they had been.

"No, I mean it. I think you have a nice smile. It's rare and appreciated," Will went on.

"I gotta' go. I'll see you at the camp fire," Nico rushed out and hurried to his cabin before he started blushing to the point where his face was permanently red. Unfortunately he was caught by Jason before he could reach the cabin.

"Hey, Nico, where you going?" Jason asked.

Nico looked up at Jason.

"To my cabin, Grace. Where else would I be going?"

"To Will's cabin," Jason winked.

"Gods, kill me!" Nico groaned.

"I saw you guys in the dining pavilion, flirting and blushing."

"Gods, can I go to my cabin and die now?" Nico asked.

"Not until you tell me you have a crush on Will Solace."

"And what if I don't?" Nico challenged.

"You do, don't deny it," Jason countered.

"Fine, I have teeny, tiny, itty, bitty, minuscule, microscopic crush on Will Solace." Nico huffed.

"PIPER!" Jason yelled. "I got a confession," he screeched as he ran back into the dining pavilion to tell his girlfriend about Nico's crush because Jason Grace could not keep his Gods damned mouth shut when it came to Nico's love life.

Nico sprinted to his cabin, making sure he didn't get stopped again. He ran in, closed the door, and flopped down on his bed. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Nico was awakened by someone poking his face and ruffling his hair.

"Jason, go away, you asshole," Nico grumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm not Jason," Nico's eyes popped open at the sound of the voice.

He was met with blond hair and blue eyes, but instead of his best friend Jason, it was Will Solace.

"Oh, hey, Will," Nico greeted awkwardly.

"Morning, Bed Head," Will chuckled.

"Why are you here?" Nico fake glared.

"It's almost time for the camp fire. I thought I should come get you and remind that we're hanging out."

"Okay."

Nico rolled out of bed and walked out of his cabin with Will.

A ton of campers were already gathered around the fire pit. There was spot just big enough for Nico and Will to sit and just barely be an inch apart. Jason looked over, winking at Nico because he and Will were nearly sitting on top of each other. Nico kiss the palm of his hand, but instead of holding it out flat, he put all of his fingers down except his middle one as he blew it at Jason. Jason laughed.

"So, who's ready to start the sing-a-long?" one of Will's siblings asked excitedly.

The entire crowd cheered and some of the Apollo children started playing their instruments. They played various songs, some old, some new, some funny, some traditional at camp. Everyone was having fun. During some songs, you could almost tell Nico was mumbling the words.

After about an hour, the instruments stopped.

"Do we have any requests?" the same Apollo camper form earlier asked.

"Will Solace and Nico di Angelo should sing _"If it Means a Lot to You" _by A Day to Remember!" Jason shouted as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

Nico's face got so hot, he thought he'd die. He immediately shrunk back into his hoodie.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Leo, Jason, and Percy started chanting.

Soon they had nearly everyone else chanting too. Nico and Will shared a glance. Nico rolled his eyes and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine," Will sighed. "What part to do you wanna' sing?"

"Doesn't matter," Nico shrugged.

"You have a slightly higher voice. Wanna' take the girl part?"

"Sure."

Will nodded and one of his sisters started with the guitar.

_Will: And hey, Darling, I hope you're good tonight. And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving. Yeah, I want it, but no I don't need it. Tell me something sweet to get me by. 'Cause I can't come back home 'till they're singing la la la la la la la. 'Till everyone is singing._

_Will & Nico: If you can wait 'till I get home_

_Will: Then I swear to you that we can make this last._

_Will & Nico: (La la la) If you can wait 'till I get home_

_Will: Then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in our past. Well it might be for the best._

_Nico: And hey, Sweetie, well I need you here tonight._

Everyone stopped breathing when Nico sang. They would've never thought he was that good. Jason just wanted to hear a beautiful duet from his OTP.

_Nico: And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me. Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it. I just feel complete when you're by side. But I know you can't come home 'till they're singing la la la la la la la._

_Will: 'Till everyone is singing la la la la la la la._

_Will & Nico: If you can wait 'till I get home_

_Will: Then I swear to you that we can make this last._

_Will & Nico: (La la la) If you can wait 'till I get home_

_Will: Then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in our past. Well it might be for the best._

_Nico: You know you can't give me what I need, and even though me so much to me I can't wait through everything._

Nico looked down at the ground when he sang. He looked back up as Will began.

_Will: Is this really happening? I swear I'll never be happy again, and don't you dare say we can just be friends._

At that part, Will made seriously intense eye contact with Nico.

_Will: I'm not some boy that you can sway._

_Will & Nico: We knew it'd happen eventually._

Taking both of them by surprise, the entire camp started with them.

_Everyone: La la la la la la la. Now everybody's singing la la la la la la la. Now everybody's singing la la la la la la la._

_Nico: (If you can wait 'till I get home, then I swear we can make this last.)_

_Everyone: (Now everybody's singing la la la la la la la.)_

_Will: If you can wait 'till I get home, then I swear we can make this last._

_Everyone: Now everybody's singing la._

After it ended, everyone erupted in applause and excited screeches. After the excitement died down and the regular sing-a-long continued, Jason and Nico were staring at each other. Nico was glaring at him and flipped him off again. Jason just made a huge smile and made a heart with his hands.

They sat there at the fire for another hour and a half. Then everyone started to go back to their cabins. Nico and Will walked back to the Hades cabin. They were laughing about some things that happened at the fire. Just people goofing around and being dumb teenagers.

They had reached the front porch of the cabin.

"What time is it?" Nico asked.

"About midnight," Will answered.

"You tired?"

"Not really,"

"Wanna' come in and hang out?"

"Sure,"

Will and Nico walked in. They took off their shoes and sat on Nico's bed. Nico sat leaning his back on the head board and Will did the same with the foot of the bed.

"What do you wanna' do?" Nico asked.

Will shrugged.

"Do you know the game Mythomagic?"

Will nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! That game's fun!"

"No way! You like Mythomagic!" Nico nearly screeched.

"Yeah," Will smiled.

"Wanna' play?" Nico questioned.

"Yes!" Will replied.

Nico stood up and got his deck off his dresser. He ran back to his bed, jumping on it as he opened the box. They got their cards and played.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Solace," Nico smirked.

"Not if I kick yours first, di Angelo," Will grinned.

They competitively played for 2 hours. It took them 2 hours to finish one game. In the end, Nico _did _beat Will.

"Told you I'd win," Nico bragged, picking up the cards and putting them back.

"Yeah, yeah," Will rolled his eyes smiling.

"What now?" Nico asked, putting the cards back on his dresser.

"We can watch a movie," Will suggested as Nico sat back down.

"Sure, what movie?"

"What do you have?"

Nico proceeded to lie down on his stomach, hanging off the edge of his bed. He reached under it and pulled out a bin full of movies. He sat back up, handing the bin to Will.

"I have these," he said as he handed Will the bin.

Will went through the movies.

"We should watch either _"Mean Girls" _or _"Ouija"_" Will suggested.

"Whichever," Nico shrugged.

"Let's watch _"Ouija" _so I can cuddle you if you get scared," Will winked.

"As if," Nico laughed blushing.

He got up and put in the movie. He hit the play button and the movie started. He and Will had to sit next to each other leaning on the head board for both of them to see the TV with the way to cabin was set up.

Nico hadn't seen the movie yet and over-estimated his ability of not being scared. At one part he jumped three feet in the air and grabbed Will's shirt, burying his face into his shoulder. Will put an arm around Nico's shoulders as he flinched.

They finished the movie. They were both freaked out.

"Wanna watch _"Mean Girls" _now?" Nico squeaked.

Will nodded furiously.

"Will, come with me to put the movie in," Nico ordered.

Will took Nico's hand they walked up to the DVD player. They quickly switched disks and ran back to the bed. They went back to their regular position, except Will still had an arm around Nico's shoulders. He didn't complain. He hit play and they started watching the next movie. Sometime in the middle of the movie the fell asleep.

Jason walked into the Hades cabin the next morning to wake up Nico, but what he saw sent him into a fangirl attack.

Nico and Will were sitting next to each other on Nico's bed. Will had an arm draped around Nico's shoulders. Nico's head was resting on Will's shoulder. Will's other arm was lying across his stomach so he could hold hands with Nico. Jason had to shove his hand in his mouth to stop his from screeching. He slowly back out of the cabin and quietly closed the door. As soon as he was out of the cabin, he ran across camp screaming "PIPER! PIPER! PIPER! PERCY! PERCY! PERCY! LEO! LEO! LEO! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

He ran all the way to his cabin to get his camera as he celebrated across the entire camp. He literally woke up everyone _except _Will and Nico.


End file.
